


Precious

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Sleeping Together, the dog lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John's spot in the bed gets stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

It was ten o’ clock in the morning. Where the hell was Grant?

John eyed the clock, then turned his gaze to the bedroom. It was their day off, but usually the kid was up and at it by seven o’ clock at the latest, especially on days they were supposed to train together. Picking up his coffee mug, John made his way down the hall to the bedroom. Curious, he peeked into the open door; he was greeted by the sight of Grant sleeping soundly, one arm curled around their dog, who had stolen John’s spot and was equally fast asleep. John cleared his throat, quietly, then a bit louder. The only response was the damn mutt opening one eye and thumping his tail. With a tiny smile, John set his coffee mug on the dresser, sneaking back to the bed and joining the pile. 

If you can’t wake them, join them.


End file.
